


streamers and smiles

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pushed the door shut behind her just as the light flicked on, Derek looking at her bleary-eyed from the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	streamers and smiles

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Dira + "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

The loft was dark when Kira got there but Derek’s truck had been parked outside so she knew he was here, just like he knew she was also here. That was the thing about werewolves, nothing got by them. It made her nervous sometimes, self-conscious about her pulse and her smell and a myriad of other small details that Derek and Scott and the other wolves could pick up on. Now though it was comforting —accidentally sneaking up on Derek Hale would undoubtedly have unpleasant consequences. 

She pushed the door shut behind her just as the light flicked on, Derek looking at her bleary-eyed from the bed. He was in a pair of sweats and a soft looking t-shirt, hair mussed up from the nap he had been taking. Her heart stuttered in her chest at the sight of them and she hoped he was too out of it to notice.

"Sorry," she said, setting down the bags she’d brought with her. "I didn’t mean to wake you up, I didn’t think you’d be asleep and I brought decorations I thought we could start setting up and I can totally leave. I should leave. We can just pretend-"

"Kira," Derek said, effectively cutting off her embarrassing rambling. "It’s fine, I didn’t even mean to fall asleep. I’m glad you’re here."

Kira felt the tension that had been bunching in her shoulders relax and she offered a small smile. “So where do you want me to put this stuff?”

"What do you have?" Derek asked, pushing off the bed and crossing the loft. She held open one of the bags so he could see inside.

"I’ve got streamers, a banner, some dumb hats, paper plates and cups, annoying noisemakers, basically any stupid party thing you could want."

Derek took the bag from her, sifting through it. He pulled out the package of hats; they were shiny with green polka dots on them. 

"Cora’s going to hate all this," he said, examining the hats.

Kira’s face fell. That was not the reaction she’d been hoping for. She’d never met Cora before, of course, but she had been hoping to make a good impression during her homecoming party. “Oh, okay then, I can just take it back then.”

Derek looked up at her, a confused look on his face before he broke into a smile. “No, it’s perfect.”

Kira’s eyes widened and she gaped at him for a minute. ”Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Derek grabbed the other bags from her hands, turning quickly towards the kitchen area to deposit them on the table, but not before she caught a glimpse of the redness now coloring the tips of his ears. She had made Derek Hale blush. Warmth spread through her chest and she smiled, following after him.

It took them the better part of the night but they decorated the whole loft, streamers attached to just about everything and the tacky “Welcome Home!” banner hanging over the large windows. When they were finally done Kira collapsed onto the couch, head tilted back with her eyes closed. 

"I’m exhausted. I’m never moving again."

She felt the couch shift as Derek sat next to her, their knees bumping together and sending a dart of warmth through her.

"Okay," Derek replied, settling deeper into the couch. She leaned her head so that it was resting on his shoulder. He tensed for a moment and she thought about moving, worried she’d overstepped a boundary, but then felt him relax under her, bringing his arm up to drape around her shoulders. She settled against him, breathing in the woodsy smell that was a mix of wolf and just Derek, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
